maplestorymfandomcom-20200213-history
2018.11.22 Patch Note
11.22 Patch Note New Character: Aran the Hero An incredible warrior known for her prowess with her axe – Aran is finally here! Be Aran, one of the Heroes who sealed the Black Mage, and command the Maple World! 1. How to Create New Character Aran To create Aran, please select Aran at the Creation menu. Note that only Aran’s physical appearance will change according to the character's gender. With the introduction of Aran, Character Slots will be expanded from 14 to 15. 2. What Equipment Does Aran Use? Aran uses an exclusive weapon called ‘Polearm’, and Warrior armor. List of Polearms 3. What is Special about Aran? A. Combo System Aran’s various combo skills provides a fast-moving combat with much excitement. B. What is ‘Combo’? Combo refers to the accumulated counts when Aran makes hits during the use of skills or attack. For every 50 combos, 1st passive skill called ‘Combo Ability’ is activated and Aran receives Crit Rate and Crit ATK RES buffs, which can be stacked up to 5 times. Not making hits for 10 seconds results in the decrease of 10 combos, so make sure to continuously attack monsters to maintain combo counts! C. Adrenaline Rush After reaching Lv. 60 and learning the Adrenaline Rush skill, the Adrenaline Rush state will be automatically be activated and lasts for 15 seconds when Aran reaches a combo of 500. Q: What happens to the combo counts if Aran have not learned the Adrenaline Rush skill? A: Aran’s Combo Counts will not exceed 499. D. Extra Stats available from Manual Play Aran will gain extra stats (power-boosts) if you play manually! Also, when the ‘Final Blow’ skill is used during Auto-Battle and the character is attacked by monsters, Aran may be pushed back with the skill effect wasted. However, when using the ‘Final Blow’ skill during manual play, Aran will not be pushed back with successful skill effect. Please see the chart below for details on Aran’s skills, which may gain additional stats with manual play. (Command Mastery I, Finisher – Hunter’s Prey, Storm of Fear, etc.) 4. What are Skills for Aran? New Area: Rien Aran, who was sealed in ice for hundreds of years due to the Black Mage’s curse, will begin her journey again from Rien! 1. Rien Preview 2. Rien Map Preview A. World Map B. Area Map Guild Fort Battle – Race 1. ‘Guild Fort Battle – Race’ Summary! * A. Real-time Battle between Guilds * B. Max. of 20 members per Guild can participate * C. Can participate once a day * D. Can get 1 Guild Skill Box for attendance * E Tier is decided upon receiving points for each victory/loss * F. Fight at Battlefields according to assigned Tier * G. Can get Daily Rewards & Season Rewards (biweekly) 2. What is Fort Battle? A. Fort Battle – Race Screen * Guild Fort Battle - Race can be accessed through Guild → Fort Battle-Race. B. Fort Battle – Race Matchmaking Application * Application submission period: 21:00 - 21:15 (server time) * Application must be submitted by the Guild Master. * The Guild can participate in the Guild Fort Battle – Race when the Guild Master clicks on Application button. Matchmaking is done real-time for all Guilds registered at the time. C. Fort Battle – Race Battle Participation * After a successful matchmaking, the Guild Master can enter the waiting room. * The Guild Master then can send invites to Guild members. (Only invited members may enter.) * If the waiting room time limit expires or two Guild Masters click on the ‘Ready’ button, players will be transferred to the Battlefield. D. Fort Battle – Race Play * Players from the waiting room will be able to enter the battle. * Battle will take place at the battlefield of the assigned tier. * Players can see their opponent’s progress while playing. * The Guild which first destroys the Guardian Tower will take the victory. * If you are matched with a Guild with a lower tier, the battle will take place in lower-tier battlefield. * Players can use the Guild Skill Box to use skills helpful for battle. List of Available Guild Skill 3. Fort Battle – Race Rank * Rank is determined based on the season points earned from battles. * Season Points cannot be less than zero. * Rank is refreshed for each season, and season rewards will be distributed according to each season’s rank. Points Chart Battleground Rank Battleground rank will be determined based on the earned points for each season. Guilds corresponding to each battleground rank can practice on its battleground. 4. Fort Battle - Race Rewards Daily Rewards Rewards will be distributed to all guild members the next day. (Upon entering Guild Fort Battle) Season Rank Rewards Season Tier Reward Season Tier Rewards will be distributed based on the tier accomplished in the previous season. If a player joins the Guild with season tier reward buff, he/she will be able to receive the corresponding continuous buff benefit. Guild Shop New Items will be added at the Guild Shop. *Items listed below cannot be traded or transferred between characters. Pink Bean Expedition: Normal & Hard Resurrection ritual for the Black Mage – but suddenly, a being from another world was summoned! Any brave Maplers out there who can dare to defeat the new Expedition boss, Pink Bean? Defeat Pink Bean and get the Black Bean Mark & Chaos Pink Bean Mark! 1. Entry Requirement * Normal Mode: Lv. 100 and above * Hard Mode: Lv. 120 and above 2. Rewards 3. How Different is Pink Bean from other Bosses? A. Limits on Revive There is a limit on the number of times a player can revive. The player will be automatically transferred out of the expedition in 20 seconds after using all the revive chances. * The Respawn Token cannot be used at the Twilight of Gods area. * Revive chances will not be deducted for using Bishop’s Resurrection skill, and the resurrection/revive skills (recovering HP before death) of Dark Knight, Night Walker and Blaze Wizard. 4. Bean Expedition Details A. Five Statues * There are five statues protecting Pink Bean at the Twilight of Gods area. * Defeat these five statues with special attributes, and meet Pink Bean! ** ① Solomon the Wise ⇒ ② Hugin ⇒ ③ Ariel ⇒ ④ Munin ⇒ ⑤ Rex the Wise B. Bean Expedition Boss Pink Bean Pink Bean may seem cute, but its attack skill may not be as cute! * Pink Bean randomly casts several skills including Stun, Darkness and Lure, and regularly summons Mini Beans. Fellow Maplers, also be aware that Pink Bean uses Zombify and Damage reflection skills, and is really devoted to make your adventure harder! * When attacked by Pink Bean’s Zombify skill, using Mana/HP potion will be less effective. (Damage reflection X) * If Bishop uses healing skills onto the affected character attacked by Pink Bean’s Zombify skill, the affected character will receive DMG instead of healing effect. (DMG% may differ for each difficulty mode.) Cooking with Tangyoon Cooking with Tangyoon will be added at the Dungeons menu. All players who are Lv. 60 and above can enjoy this content! 1. How to Enter with Tangyoon Dungeon Menu → Dungeon → with Tangyoon 2. Today’s Recipe * A. One of the 5 dishes will be randomly selected as Today’s Recipe. * B. Today’s Recipe items can be acquired by clearing Nomsters 7 times. * C. Successfully using the ‘Seasoning Salt’ will result in earning more ‘Seasoning Salt Points’. A recipe’s buff effect increase depends on the Seasoning Salt Points. 3. Recipe List Players can see the recipe list by clicking the List button. 4. Recipe Lists 5. Quests A. Weekly Quest * Can receive once per week. * Reward items are 7-days limited. * Reward items cannot be stored / transferred. B. Mission Quest * Character can receive Mission Quest Rewards once. New Red Meso Added as Quest/Theme Reward 1. Meso * A. Red Meso will be newly added. * B. Red Meso can be used at all contents, except the Trade Station. * C. If players have both the Red Meso and regular Meso, the Red Meso will be the first to be subtracted from the Meso balance. * D. Red Meso can be transferred between characters. * E. Red Meso can be earned from Quest Reward / Theme Reward / Event. 2. Red Meso Display * A. Red Meso will be displayed as above. * B. Amount of ‘Current Mesos’ screen can viewed from the Inventory will be a combined number of Red Meso + Regular Meso. * C. Upon click on the Meso image in the Inventory, players can see the amount of both Red Meso / Regular Meso. * D. Red Meso and Regular Meso will be displayed separately at the Trade Station and Storage. Trade Station: Update 1. Removal of Collect Payment Wait Time * A. Collect Payment Wait Time of 6 hours will be removed. 2. Limit on Purchase * A. Purchase of equipment items will be limited to 10 times per day. (Reset at 00:00 server time) * B. But, there will be no purchase limit on cash items. 3. Items Listed by Lowest Price * A. Items with no stats (i.e. cash items) can now be listed by the lowest price. * B. Identical items will be listed by the lowest price. And to prevent mistakes, the three items with the lowest price will be available for purchase. Once the item with the lowest price is sold, the next item with the lowest price will be available for purchase. * C. If the item seems to be registered with an irregular price, it may not be available for sale. Please also note that the lowest-price system will not be applied for most items. 4. Price Adjustment of Trade Station Item * A. Upon registering an item at the Trade Station, the purchase price will decrease by a little. * B. Thus, buyers can purchase the items at a cheaper price. * C. But, the amount the seller collects for payment will not change. 5. Differentiated Upper Limit System for Different Enhancement Lv. A. For Epic rank equipment, upper limit will be applied based on enhancement rank and level. * i.e. Epic Rank / Weapon / Lv. 9 / Starforce - 3 / 3,950,000 Mesos * i.e. Epic Rank / Coat / Lv. 7 / Starforce - 8 / 6,600,000 Mesos 6. Expiration Time Display Deleted * A. Expiration time for items on sale at the Trade Station will no longer be displayed. * B. If the sale is about to expire, a clock icon will appear on the top right corner. * C. Seller will still be able to see the sale expiration time at the Sell menu. Equipment/Style Improvement The bonus stats of weapons with ‘Briser’, ‘Agares Bloody’ and ‘Utgard’ in their names will be improved. Others 1. Returning User Rewards Changed * Day 4 reward for returning users will be changed from 2,000,000 Mesos to 2,000,000 Red Mesos. * (Red Meso can be used in all contents except for the Trade Station.) 2. Rewards drop rate for clearing Expedition will increase. 3. Expedition boss HP will be adjusted (lowered). 4. Function of Emblem Potential Scroll will be improved. * A. Function of Emblem Potential Scroll that originally created the Emblem option upon use will be improved. * B. With the creation of the new Emblem option, the main option will increase by 30% (Basic Stats standard). 5. Golden Apple Puzzle Fuse Rewards A. Rewards & Probability changed * Storm Growth Elixir Lv. 130~140 will change to Storm Growth Elixir Lv. 150~160. Also, some changes will be made to probability rate. 6. Max. possible Mu Lung points that can be stored will increase from 30 thousand to 40 thousand. Hair Mannequin System 1. What is Hair Mannequin? * Hair Mannequin system will allow players to save their character’s hair and hair color, and to apply the saved hair to their character. 2. How to Use Hair Mannequin * A. Available at Menu → Hair/Face → Mannequin tab. * B. Can use after purchasing Mannequin. The character will be able to use Hair Mannequin without time/use limits. (Hair Mannequin sale period TBA.) 3. Storing Hair * A. Players can store their character’s current hair and hair color can be stored by equipping it to mannequin. * B. Storing hair will not change the appearance of the character. * C. Players can store different colours of the same hairstyle. * D. Storing is available by clicking on the Store button. 4. Equipping Hair * The character’s current hair and the stored hair will be switched by clicking on Complete button on the saved hair. 5. Notes * A. Stored hair cannot be transferred between characters * B. Saved hair after mannequin reset will disappear. * C. Up to 3 mannequins can be used for each character. Events 1. Aran Burning Project A. Event Period: 11.21/22. after maintenance ~ 12.18. 09:59:59 (server time) B. Event Details * You can choose one Burning character, newly created during the event period. * For 1 level-up, selected Burning character will gain 2 additional level-up’s C. Event Notes * Only 1 character per account can be selected for Burning. * You can select Burning character upon creating new character, and you cannot select the existing character as a Burning character. * Burning effect only applies to Lv.3 ~ Lv.75. * Burning effect will disappear once the character reaches Lv.75 or event ends. * You cannot change a Burning character unless you delete a selected Burning character. * If your Burning character is under deletion standby status, you cannot choose other character as Burning character yet. * Storm Growth Potion cannot be used for Burning Level range. * GP will not be given for a Burning Character’s bonus +2 level-up’s. 2. Aran Growth Support Event A. Event Period: 11.22(Thu.) after maintenance ~ 12.18(Tue.) 09:59:59 (server time) B. Event Details: Improve new character Aran and receive rewards after reaching certain levels! C. Event Notes * Aran Growth Support Event is available only once per account, with Aran character. * Rewards will be delivered to your inventory. Cash Shop Find out more information on Cash Shop here. 1. Master Label Use Masterpiece items to get Master Label items! Combine special label items that can be obtained through Royal Style with ‘Illusory Fabric’ to get powerful style items! *Sale Period: 2018.11.22 after maintenance - TBA 2. Illusory Fabric Package Sale Period: 2018.11.21/22 after maintenance - 12.06. 09:59 (server time) What is Illusory Fabric? * Illusory Fabric is an item that can be used as a material item for Masterpiece Machine Fusion. This can be substituted for special label items. * Illusory Fabric will be displayed only in the material selection screen, and it cannot be used as a base item. * Package Details 3. Royal Style Set * Sale Period: 2018.11.21/22 after maintenance ~ 2018.12.06. 09:59 (server time) * Package Details: 4. Style Package (Aran Full Package) * Sale Period: 2018.11.21/22 after maintenance - 2018.12.18. 09:59 (server time) * Price: 700 Crystals 5. Aran Boost Package (New/High) * Sale Period: 2018.11.21/22 after maintenance - 2018.12.18. 09:59 (server time) * Package Details 6. Black Friday Daily Meso Package * Sale Period: 2018.11.21/22 after maintenance - 2018.11.25. 09:59 (server time) * Package Details 7. Black Friday Daily Meso Package Promotion * Sale Period: 2018.11.21/22 after maintenance - 2018.11.25. 09:59 (server time) * Package Details 8. Black Friday Special Package * Sale Period: 2018.11.21/22 after maintenance - 2018.11.25. 09:59 (server time) * Package Details 9. Empress's Blessing Package * Sale Period: 2018.11.21/22 after maintenance - TBA * Package Details Bug Fixes Issues listed below will be fixed. # An issue in which upon using Equipment Extraction filter for Accessory in inventory, Shoulder/Belt/Cape parts appear. # An issue in which the button below certain pop-up screens in Setting could be touched. # An issue in which the screen shows that some players’ levels have reached Lv. 200, even though they did not. # An issue in which ‘Acquired SP’ pop-up screen and ‘Achievement’ button are overlapped. # An issue in which the timer in Monster Mashers does not appear for certain devices. # An issue in which the timer abnormally shows in Dungeon after reconnection. # Improved buff pets’ buff item use system so that the items with the shortest remaining time will be used first. # Fixed an issue in which some Chair items obtained from the Royal Style could not be registered at the Trade Station. # Fixed an issue in which the Shinshoo effect for certain Angelic Emeralds did not appear. Category:2018 Patch Notes